A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A bypass passage is defined about the core engine section and can include guide vanes that direct airflow. In some engine configurations, the guide vane is a structural component part of the overall static structure of the gas turbine engine. Structures disposed within the bypass passage and throughout the engine are required to perform within defined limits during an impact scenario. Accordingly, a structural guide vane is required to withstand impacts and still perform within desired limits. However, simply making the guide vane larger or from a heavy material is not desired as the additional weight counteracts other engine efficiency improvements.
Accordingly, turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to guide vane structures including improvements to reduce weight while maintain the desired structural performance.